


Battle Wounds

by rosaliepennington



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, newt and tina, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaliepennington/pseuds/rosaliepennington
Summary: This short piece was inspired by a  request for a fanfic of the scene directly after the Battle of New York.





	

Newt sagged against the doorframe.

They’d apparated onto the top step after a painful good-bye to Jacob Kowalski in the subway, but Newt’s face was getting ashier by the minute. It seemed that his wounds were catching up with him. As he started to pitch forward, Tina lunged and grabbed him under the arms. He made an “oomph” sound.

“So...sorry,” Newt said, looking up at Tina’s concerned face with a pained smile. “I’m heavier than I look. Dittany...in my case…”

“Stop it,” Tina panted, struggling to hold him up. “I’ve got you.”

At this, Newt’s face relaxed and his eyes closed. 

“He’s alright,” Queenie mused, in the tone she always used while listening to someone’s thoughts as she stepped through the door behind them. Her eyes were still red. “Just sleeping.”

Queenie flicked her wand and Newt’s body went limp. He floated out of Tina’s arms in a lying-down position, as if on a stretcher. His coat slipped off his shoulders and into the air, and Tina caught it. With another flick of her wand, Queenie sent him floating upstairs. 

Queenie set Newt down on their couch, lifting the spell. Tina sat leaning over the magizoologist, face contorted in worry, black hair making a curtain around her face. Queenie knelt next to her sister. 

“We should make Antidollor’s...the Dittany in the cupboard. I’ll get some chocolate. Tina,” Queenie said, reaching for her sister’s hand, the one that had rested on Newt’s neck, “He’s going to alright.”

“I don’t know what spells,” said Tina quietly.

“What?”

Tina’s voice was empty. “The spells Grindelwald used on Newt. I have no idea what they were.”

“Let’s not worry about that,” Queenie said. “Until later. I’ll get the potions and the chocolate. Why don’t you get his shirt off and turn him on his side?”

Tina was still as a statue as Queenie busied herself in the kitchen. Her fingers ghosted over Newt’s freckled face, before falling to his chest, where they rested on the first button of his waistcoat. With a deep breath, Tina unbuttoned the coat and gently pulled it off his shoulders. 

She could feel his chest rising and falling under her fingers. She unbuttoned the white button-up slowly, heart pounding in her own chest. But as she got to the third button, she gasped in shock--Newt’s chest was covered in scars.

Big, small, wide, thin, red and rashy, old and faded--Newt had dozens of marks criss-crossing his skin. Most appeared old--presumably, thought Tina, from wrangling magical beasts--all but a set of spidery pink lines, which throbbed slightly. Tentatively, Tina brushed a finger against one of these scars. Newt spasmed violently, letting out a high-pitched whine of pain. Tina gasped and removed her hand immediately.

Queenie rushed back in, a steaming pot of Antidollor’s pain-numbing potion in her arms. Upon seeing the pink scars, her jaw dropped. “What are those?”

“I don’t know,” Tina said shakily.

Queenie knelt beside the couch. “Teen, hold his mouth open, please.”

Tina gingerly grabbed hold of Newt’s jaw. Queenie poured a spoonful of potion in between his lips--Newt coughed and tried to bat her hand away, but swallowed. His eyes opened, and Tina let go of his jaw immediately.

“Newt,” she said. “We’re, uh. You’ve got some pretty impressive scars, there.”

Queenie smiled and slipped another spoonful between Newt’s lips.

Newt tilted his chin down, as if he’d forgotten about the scars. “Oh, yes,” he said absentmindedly. “Dittany…”

“We’ve got that,” Tina said. “You just...stay lying down, alright?”

Newt shook his head. “You don’t have to do this,” he said. “You could...you could bring me to the Hospital. You do have a Wizarding hospital, here in New York, don’t you?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Tina said, and before she could think about it, she’d grabbed Newt’s hand. “Don’t be...stupid.”

Finally, Newt cracked a smile. “Thank you,” he said. With obvious effort, he turned to face Queenie as the witch slipped another spoonful between his lips. “Thank you.”

Tina blushed. “The loner Mr. Scamander is grateful for help,” she said, a thin-lipped smile blooming on her face.

Now it was Newt’s turn to blush. “I was always…grateful.”

Queenie got up. “Tina, I’m going to need you to turn him on his side.”

Newt’s face reddened even further. “I can--”

“Absolutely not,” said Queenie shortly.

Gently, Tina helped to life Newt’s hips. He winced as he put weight on his shoulder as he turned on his right side, chest toward the back of the sofa. Tina gasped when she saw his back--it was even worse than his chest. The angle at which Grindelwald (disguised as Graves) had been firing the mysterious curses at him meant that his back got hit hardest.

“That looks awful,” Tina whispered.

“In the name of Merlin’s bloody--.” Newt grunted. Tina supposed this was an effort to keep from saying a loud, rude word. 

Queenie returned quickly with the Dittany. “This’ll hurt a little, alright, honey?”

Without warning, she sprinkled droplets of clear liquid onto Newt’s back. The stuff steamed as it hit his skin, and Newt let out a scream, arching his back away from Queenie. Newt’s hand tightened around Tina’s, nearly crushing her fingers, but Tina let him. 

Queenie sprinkled the drops once more, and Newt pushed his body into the cushions of the couch, holding on tightly to Tina’s hand. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Scamander,” Queenie said, standing with tears in her eyes. “But that’s it. It’s over.”

Newt let out a shuddering breath. Even as Tina watched, the scars on his back were fading, running into his freckled skin like they’d been there forever.

“The ones on your chest aren’t so bad,” Tina said. “They’ll heal on their own.”

Newt’s face was red from the pain, but he breathed normally. Still, he didn’t let go of Tina’s hand as he turned onto his back once more. 

Tina couldn’t help it. She reached out a hand and pushed his hair back from his face. Newt opened his eyes wide. Tina drew her hand back, and Newt’s fringe fell over his face once more.

“Erm,” Newt said carefully, “It’s...could you…?”

Tina stammered, “Sure,” and tried to hide a smile as she rested her hand on his forehead once more.

Queenie stepped back in as Tina brushed away Newt’s hair. As Tina brought her hand to his cheek, and Queenie saw Newt close his eyes, she felt a wave of powerful emotion.

It wasn’t a thought in his mind, rather, a feeling, directed clearly at Queenie’s sister. It was a feeling with a depth she’d had never felt while reading a person’s mind. It rushed into Queenie’s heart like melting butter, and for the first time since she’d said goodbye to Jacob at the subway, Queenie smiled. 

She turned back into the kitchen to get the chocolate, leaving Newt and Tina with their feelings.


End file.
